GTA: Twin Tales
by Schmoke
Summary: Two tales all in one story. The first one is set a year after GTA3 about Fido. The second one is about Tommy Vercetti trying to make his name in Liberty City. LAST CHAPTER NOW UP! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Introduction

**GTA: Twin Tales**

**Introduction**

This is a Grand Theft Auto fanfic. I don't own any of the characters apart from the ones that are not in any GTA game. That's not very many. The story is split into two tales.

The first tale is set in 2002, one year after the events of GTA3. Since then he's been toMiami to help Ray Machowski, and went round the state of Liberty including the cities Carcer City and Krafelfilthia. The story begins with him being shot by a Negro hitman.

The second tale is set in Liberty City in 1971 and shows Tommy Vercetti trying to make his name with Sonny Forelli in the Forelli family Mafia.

**Here are the cities in the story:**

Liberty City, Liberty – Where the beginning of both stories take place.

Vice City, Florida – Where Tommy Vercetti is sent to.

Miami, Florida - Where Fido goes to meet Ray before the story begins.

Los Santos, San Andreas – Where Fido lived once and plays a role later in the story.

Las Venturras, San Andreas – Will be revealed.

Shirago, Ritchigan – A take on Chicago, where Fido is sent to hide from the Leone Family Mafia.

Darkel, Ritchigan – A take on Detroit, the city is owned by a mysterious underground leader named Darkel.

Caronto, Canada – A take on Toronto, this is where 8-Ball is to meet Fido later on.

Carcer City, Liberty – A dark city that has recently been re-opened since a vicious criminal took charge and used it to make snuff films.

Krafelfilthia, Liberty – A take on Philadelphia. A city that is not really mentioned much and isn't used as a setting.


	2. Tale 1 Chapter 1 The Lucky Escape

**Chapter 1 – The Lucky Escape**

_Fido, A backstreet alleyway, Staunton Island, Liberty City 2002_

I can hear the traffic as I lie on a back alleyway in Staunton Island slipping out of consciousness each second. I can see a bullet hole in my back. That must have been one hell of a bullet he shot me with. Probably a Desert Eagle he shot me with. I don't remember who shot me. It was some dumb negro who shot me anyway who was behind me. I just know I'm dying. I think about how I got to this point. Trying to stop my old girlfriend turned enemy Catalina robbing the Liberty City Bank in the Ghost town, Being caught in the big bomb that went off on Callahan Bridge, escaping with 8-Ball to a hideout in the Red light District of Portland, helping Luigi Goterelli, Tony Cipriani and Joey Leone of the Mafia, being betrayed by the Mafia because of that damn Maria; the late Maria, joining the Yakuza, killing Catalina. All these thoughts Fido remembered and echoed in his mind.

After the killing of Catalina and Miguel I went to Miami to help Ray Machowski, which I promised a few weeks before I went and when I had came back I had to hide in Shoreside Vale for about a month until that damn underwater tunnel to the ghost Town and the rest of the state of Liberty opened. Once that opened I drove around the state of Liberty going to numerous hideouts. I went to Carcer City, Krafelfilthia City and some small Liberty boroughs. I only came back to Liberty City a few weeks ago to see how it was. I was buying some cut price meat from a butcher when this damn guy shot me in the back.

Fido's daydream was suddenly cut short by the sound of a siren and some LCPD voices. One was saying "Are you sure this guys here" and another replied "Yeah, pretty sure, that's what he said, some unnamed mute who escaped from a prison van one year ago". "Should we get him now?" Fido got a worried look on his face until the other cop replied "Nah, let the SWAT arrive, they've got all the equipment, all the exits are blocked anyway" Suddenly he heard a voice come out of the LCPD's radio. "Leone Family Mafia disturbance, Staunton Island, near the alleyway siege" "Let's go, the cop said…"

Fido needed to get out of there fast, or he'd become dead meat from either the Mafia or the LCPD.

_Joey Leone_

Joey Leone was sitting in a Mafia Sentinel waiting for the hitman to lead Fido and they were gonna make sure he was dead.

"So let me get this straight, we're gonna cap the guy who killed Sal"

"Correct" Joey said

"Have you always hated him" the Mafia gangster said

"No, he used to be a good guy who'd do all our dirty work for us, but then… um"

"Well, tell us then, we don't keep an eye on all the Mafia business"

"He was accused of messing around with his girlfriend Maria" Joey answered

"Accused, did he actually do it"

"Well, I'm not sure, I guess Salvatore didn't wait to find out"

"How, what did Sal do?"

"He tried to blow him to smithereens with a car bomb"

"That's a bit harsh, how did Sal find out"

"Maria told him" Joey said

"Still think that's a bit harsh"

"Listen" Joey shouted "Are you part of the Leone family Mafia or Morgan Merryweather"

There was a knock at the window of the Mafia Sentinel. It was an LCPD officer beside a black LCPD police car.

"Hey, could you move your car, the whole of this alleyway has been blocked off.

"Sure" Joey said before bringing out a pistol and capping him square between the eyes.

The other policeman in the black LCPD car got out of his car and started shooting. He called up his radio and said "Leone Family Mafia disturbance, Staunton Island, near the alleyway siege."

One of the Mafia gangsters blew him away. Come on let's go. Joey and two gangsters went into the alleyway and followed it. They saw Fido lying on the floor unconscious. Joey knelt down and felt his pulse and he was still alive. Joey got up and said to the gangsters "Waste him"

"Um Joey, I'm not sure if I should you know, it's a bit cold blooded"

"If you don't, you can leave the Mafia"

"Too late he's already gone"

"You f-g racoons"

_Fido_

I was about to get up off my ass when Joey and two Mafia guys came. I shut my eyes waiting for the bullets pierce my skin and the warm red liquid to ooze out of me but it didn't come. I felt Joey kneel down and use two fingers to touch my neck. He said

"Waste him" and I waited for the worst. Then I heard one of the Mafia say "Um Joey, I'm not sure if I should you know, it's a bit cold blooded." When I saw Joey look round I jumped up and ran right through the next part of the alleyway. I saw an exit. Yes I could get out. Just then some LCPD cops came into and shouted at me "Don't move a muscle" followed by a round of bullets. I dodged them all and kept running down the alleyway.

I saw Joey (himself) run after me shooting off a few more rounds. I came to an uncovered exit. I saw a light blue Faggio moped with no one in it and with the key still in it. I jacked the Faggio and turned the key, the engine started and I put my foot down. I'd never driven one of these things before. They'd been banned from the state of Liberty for a while. I looked behind me and saw a black LCPD car driving erratically and Joey Leone shooting at all the cars trying to jack a ride. The LCPD had only changed their car colour from light blue to black a few weeks before I arrived in Liberty City with 8-Ball, they done it to compete with the LSPD. I pressed down on the Faggio and felt the wind in my greasy hair. I was just coming up for the bridge to Shoreside Vale. That was it. I was going back under the tunnel and back to the Liberty boroughs. I was on the bridge now. I heard the bells go for the bridge was going up. I pressed down and tried to make it before the bridge came down. I did it, I was on it as it went up and I came down on the other side as I heard the sirens of one or two LCPD cars waited for the bridge to come down to catch me. Yes, I'd done it that was when I suddenly got grabbed off my moped by someone and thrown in the back of a red Kuruma. "You, just stay there" the guy said to me "I'm gonna get your ass out of this."

The guy was on his own and was a negro, it wasn't the guy who had shot me, I knew that much. He drove for a few seconds until the car was stopped by the LCPD. There was a knock at the window and the guy rolled the window down "Hey, have you saw this psycho on a moped, he just drove on this bridge, we've lost him"

"Yeah brother" the guy said "He just jumped into the water there, probably swimming for safety man"

"Thanks for the info, we'll send some search teams out to see if we can find him"

"See ya"

Thank god, they hadn't found me, I would've been dead meat if they had. Why did this guy want to save me? Well since I trusted him now there was nothing more interesting to do than drift into slumber.

The sleep barely lasted 5 minutes if you're lucky. When I woke up I was lying on a couch in some house. I heard a voice. "Yo man, I haven't seen you in a long time"

I looked round, it was…….. 8-Ball! I jumped up at seeing his face again. I hadn't seen him since more than a year ago, when we both took on that Columbian Cartel Ship together. "So what are you up to now, oh yeah I forgot, you're a mute, you know I never thought I'd meet you again after it looked like I tried to blow you up." I got up and nearly unleashed my anger onto him but he said "I'll tell you what happened brother, at the time Salvatore called a meeting with Joey, Luigi, Tony and me. I thought it was strange that he never brought you because at the time you were doing work for him. Then he revealed to us his plan, I'll tell you what happened…"

_Salvatore Leone, Salvatore's mansion, Liberty City 2001_

Joey, Luigi, Toni and 8-Ball are sitting round a table with a couple of anonymous Mafia men waiting to see what the heck Salvatore wants.

"Why do you think Salvatore's called a meeting" Toni Cipriani asked

"If I had to guess brother, I'd say it's something to do with Fido" 8-Ball said

"What makes you think that Einstein" Joey asked

"Well you don't f-g see him do you" 8-Ball replied

"Maybe, he's been given the day off or something," Joey said "I can't see Fido doing anything wrong to Salvatore"

"Me neither" Toni said popping in "that guys good and has saved my ass a few times, I hope Salvatore isn't gonna double cross him"

They suddenly heard shouting from behind the door. It was Salvatore.

"Listen, I don't care Maria" they heard him shout "you're my girlfriend, I'm not having you going out with that idiot, I want you to go out with me, okay, I'm locking you in your room and your not coming out until I tell you okay." They heard a slam of the bedroom door and Salvatore coming out of the door and slamming that door. He stopped for a moment and calmed himself down.

"Right" he began like he had written a speech especially for the meeting "I'm not a man who likes to kill people" Toni rolled his eyes at this statement. "But when I see something like this happening I have to act out of nature."

"Are you gonna tell us what's wrong Sal" Luigi asked

"Yeah, I am gonna, just give me a minute, right where was I, yeah, 8-Ball you know your friend with no name"

"Yeah, Fido" 8-Ball replied "what's he done, he's been a good guy, he helped me get the darn Cartel"

Salvatore started shouting "YEAH! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT ELSE THAT ASSHOLE DONE! HE'S BEEN MESSING AROUND WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!

Toni gave out a slight chuckle.

"What seems to be so funny?" Salvatore asked in a slightly calmer voice but still half shouting. It was the calm before the storm though.

"Well, I didn't know that Fido was a player, I thought the only thing that seemed to please him was whacking people" Toni said with a wry grin before chuckling again.

The four of them didn't know what Salvatore was going to do next, no-one knew how Sal would react.

Joey then interrupted saying "Listen Sal, maybe you should give the guy a break, he's probably only having a bit of fun"

"No Joey, you don't understand" Salvatore said still shouting "if I let this go by the whole of Liberty City will be laughing at me, me and the whole of the Leone family Mafia, I say we waste him"

Toni stood up "No you won't, if you even try and waste him you'll have lost my respect" Toni said

"I DON'T GIVE A F-K" Sal shouted

Toni walked out of the mansion to his Sentinel.

"AND DON'T COME BACK, YOU ASSHOLE"

"No, I agree with Toni" Luigi said "that's a bit harsh, wasting him for something like that"

"If I here any more crap from this table I'll waste all of you" Sal said "Now, here's my plan, we'll blow him to smithereens in a car bomb, all I want you three to do is shut the f-k up about it, okay"

"Do we have to play any part in it at all" 8-Ball asked

"Well you have to 8-Ball, you have to supply the bomb that will waste him"

"No way man, get a bomb yourself, I'm not helping you waste Fido"

"How about if I gave you 1 Million"

"No way brother, I'd never help you kill Fido"

8-Ball then walked out too.

_Fido, 2002_

I couldn't believe what 8-Ball had just said. I sat there in disbelief. I thought that the whole of the Mafia was against me. I still had some question to ask 8-Ball that I would ask if I wasn't a damn mute. "That night Sal came and stole a car bomb and tried to make it look like it was me that did it." "Then I heard about you killing Sal so I guessed you'd survived" I got a piece of paper, grabbed a pencil and wrote in capital letters 'Why did Joey try and waste me today if he wanted me alive'

"Well, it's a sad story brother, but when you killed Sal Joey partly avenged you and was partly glad that you survived, but like Michael Corleone in 'the Godfather' he had to follow Sal as the Don and had to avenge you for Salvatore's death, if he wasn't Salvatore's son you wouldn't have to worry"

I wrote again "How about Luigi and Toni"

"Well" 8-Ball began "Luigi kinda kept out of it and concentrated more on his club than his Mafia roots and Toni moved upstate with his Mum" 8-Ball said "Hey, You better get out of Liberty City soon, I'll take you to Francis Airport, I'll suggest a place you should go, um…. how about Shirago for just now, it's right at the top of America in the state of Ritchigan, next to the Great Lake, then I'll meet you again in Caronto, Canada soon as I've done some business, I'll page you to let you know okay brother"

I wrote again "When will we go?"

"There ain't no time like the present brother" 8-Ball said.


	3. Tale 2 Chapter 2 The Liberty Ace

**Chapter 2 – The Liberty Ace**

_Tommy Vercetti, Marco's Bistro, Portland, Liberty City, 1971_

Tommy walked into the restaurant with a slight swagger and took a seat beside one of the anonymous Mafia men at a table, he was wearing a scruffy leather jacket and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hey, I've never met you before" the Mafia guy said

"Yeah that's because I'm a new guy here" he said

"So what's your name then new guy?"

"Vercetti……. Tommy Vercetti" Tommy said

That's when he heard a slam of a door and footsteps. A man in a stylish Mafia suit came in and said "Ah, Tommy Vercetti you're finally here"

"Hello Sonny" Tommy replied

"So you wanna be a top guy in the Forelli mafia huh, well first get rid of that scruffy leather jacket"

"I like this jacket" Tommy replied

"Hey Tommy, you wanna be in the Mafia you have to wear a Mafia suit, otherwise your just some small time hoodlum, so if I see any information in the paper about your achievements on your first mission I wanna see you in a suit okay"

"I suppose" Tommy said

"No suppose about it now let me give you a brief on what you're to do" Sonny said "You know there's a new weapons company starting who are trying to destroy me,"

"Yeah Ammunation, how are they trying to destroy you?" Tommy asked

"There trying to rival my weapons trade which will put me out of business, the whole of Liberty City will be laughing at me if I let them continue"

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Tommy asked

"I want you to sneak in to the back of there new shop in St. Marks while there opening party's on, steal all of there money and torch the place"

"How am I gonna steal all of there money"

"That's for you to decide Tommy" Sonny said

"Well, I'll accept it Sonny, but how much will I get paid" Tommy asked

"Um, 1000, oh and take a slice of the green you steal from Ammunation"

"Good, I'll be seeing you" Tommy said

"Yeah, you'll be seeing me after I see a torched Ammunation and loads of cash in my hand" Sonny said.

Sonny laughed.

Tommy walked out of Marco's Bistro, got in his Banshee and drove out of the car park towards Ammunation but firstly taking a slight detour.

_Collar and Cuffs, St. Marks_

Tommy pulled up outside Collar and Cuffs and stepped out the car. He walked into the clothes shop and he was met by a guy in a suit.

"Ah hello, may I help you?"

"Ah yeah" Tommy said "do you have any Mafia suits"

"Em yes I do, but may I ask you…" he gave a slight cough and lowered his voice a bit "what type of Mafia suit you want"

"Just a black one I think" Tommy said looking slightly confused

"No, what Mafia suit do you want, like Leone, Forelli, Capelli. Is it a Liberty Mafia suit you want?"

"Oh right, I want a Forelli suit"

"Ah, I think I've got one just your size"

The guy brought out a black suit with a black tie right down the middle with some matching black sunglasses. Tommy tried it on and he was amazed how good he looked in the suit.

"How do you like it?"

"I like it, how much is it?"

"50"

Tommy paid the money and got in his Banshee and drove off towards Ammunation which was only a block away. Tommy had to stop before Ammunation because the whole street had been blocked off because of the opening party.

_Ammunation, St. Marks_

Tommy got out and walked down the road. People were partying everywhere as he walked down the street. He came to Ammunation and he saw a sign on the front of the door. 'All weapons for 25 less than the original price today only.' He walked around the back and he saw a door to the back of the shop. He waited till no-one was looking and sneaked in the back. There was no-one in there. When he got in the back of Ammunation he saw loads of boxes of weapons lying about. There were also numerous shelves and cupboards and a long brown table. He saw stacks of cash lying in brown paper bags on the brown table. Tommy couldn't believe his eyes. What fool would leave all this money just lying about on the table. There must have been more than 100 000 lying there. He had no time to lose. He picked up a few stacks of the money and shoved it in his suit pocket. He found a briefcase and shoved some of the money in there. He took the briefcase and one of the paper brown bags with some money in it and left them at the door so he could get out of there quick. He put all the remaining paper bags in a pile in the corner brought out a lighter and let the paper bags catch fire. The paper caught fire right away and soon the smoke was thick. Tommy ran out the building and gave a smile at how easy it was to burn down a building in Liberty City. He walked past the crowd who still didn't have an idea that the place was on fire. He jumped in the Banshee with the case of money and the few paper bags and drove off. Back to Marco's Bistro to tell

Sonny what he'd just done and how not even one single person noticed.

_Marco's Bistro_

Tommy walked through the door of Marco's Bistro where Sonny was sitting in the exact place as before eating his lunch. He was eating Spaghetti Bolognaise and a glass of Italian wine.

"Hey Tommy, your back, I didn't expect you to come back that quick" Sonny said

"Well, I'm back, and I've got the cash"

"And is Ammunation torched?" Sonny asked

"Up in flames like you asked"

"Man you look cool in that suit, listen Tommy, I've changed my mind you don't have to wear the suit if you don't want to"

"Man, I love this suit now, I'll wear it"

"Alright then, I think it looks cool, better than the Leone's and the Capelli's put together, especially the sunglasses"

"I love the sunglasses" Tommy said

"I've got another job for you now" Sonny said

"Have you" Tommy said

"Yep, it's for tomorrow morning"

"What do I have to do this time?" Tommy asked

"Well let me explain…" Sonny said


	4. Tale 1 Chapter 3 Welcome to Shirago

**Chapter 3 – Welcome to Shirago**

_Fido, Portland, Liberty City 2002_

I got in 8-Ball's red and white Banshee and he pressed down the accelerator.

"Listen brother" 8-Ball said trying to speak over the noise of the engine "there's a flight coming in about an hour so you can catch that"

I nodded in approval

8-Ball continued "I don't suspect you've got any luggage to take"

If I did have anything to take it would be illegal anyway.

He drove past Chinatown, which was Triad territory. They tried to shoot at me recognising me but we went fast past the territory anyway and they never hit us. They shouted there usual pathetic insults but we just ignored them. We were soon on the Callahan Bridge driving along, hoping none of the LCPD caught us and pulled us over. Before I knew it we were on the Shoreside Lift Bridge, going past where I had escaped the LCPD only hours before. The LCPD had seemed to give up looking for me now. They probably guessed I had escaped and was now hiding in some Liberty state borough. We were soon at Francis International Airport. 8-Ball parked the Banshee and got out with me and we walked into the terminal. 8-Ball walked up to the ticket desk.

"Hello brother, do you have a flight to Shirago, Ritchigan" 8-Ball asked the woman at the desk

8-Ball always seemed to say brother to absolutely anyone.

"Yes there's Juank Air flight JA13 to Shirago which leaves in 1 hour" the woman at the desk said

"Good, you can get that, I'll pay for it"

"That'll be 130.00" the woman said

8-Ball got his cash out and paid for my flight. All I had to do now was wait for the flight.

We walked away from the ticket desk and made our way to the check in desk.

I got out my fake passport, I looked at the name on the passport 'Eddie Forelli' it said along with my picture.

I sniggered at it when I saw it and wondered who the heck made that name up, the girl at the check-in desk will think I'm a Forelli relative.

"I'm not going with him brother, it's only him that's going" 8-Ball said just to make sure

"Do you have any luggage sir" the woman asked me

"Oh, he's a mute" 8-Ball said "and he's got no luggage unless you count the shirt on his back"

"Oh right" the girl said "can I see your passport"

I handed over the passport. She looked at the name and read it out in a whisper "Eddie Forelli". Suddenly a worried look came on her face and she started looking a bit nervous.

"Sorry for asking, but are you any relative of…. the _Forelli_ Mafia"

"Yeah" 8-Ball said "we're both in the Forelli Mafia, he's Sonny's son, Sonny died in 1986"

She said "Okay, you're… you're checked in Eddie, you can go to Security"

8-Ball walked with me to security "See why I chose that name" 8-Ball said giving out a laugh "I wanna scare this airport, look 'round now"

I looked around; the girl at the check-in desk was on her phone, nervously speaking into it.

"I think your gonna have a good flight Fido" 8-Ball said "I have to leave you now Fi… sorry Eddie" 8-Ball said correcting himself seeing a security guard. "See you in Caronto"

I managed to get through security pretty fast, because I had no hand luggage and no illegal stuff in my pockets I wasn't searched at all. I got into a waiting room. It suddenly dawned on me how hungry I was. I saw a Burger Shot there. I simply had to go and get something.

I walked into the restaurant, because of me being a mute; it took ages to get through to her what I wanted. I tried pointing at them but it took her ages to understand. After a minute of communication problems I finally ordered a Double Barrelled Burger, French Fries and a blast of Sprunk to wash it down. I sat down and ate the burger fast indulging the taste. I came out of Burger Shot and sat in the departure lounge. Just then I remembered I had a bullet hole in my back underneath my jacket. I had completely forgotten about that bullet hole since I had cleaned it at 8-Balls house and had put a bandage on it. The flight got announced over the tannoy 'Juank Air flight JA13 to Shirago is ready for boarding now'

I went along the passage that led to the plane and the Air Hostess welcomed me.

"Can I see your passport and tickets please sir?"

I brought them out and she said "Ah, there seems to be a slight problem, there's no Economy Class seats left, we'll have to move you to Business Class I'm afraid, Mr. Forelli"

I now realised what 8-Ball meant. I was taken up to Business Class and was given a seat.

The flight took off from Liberty City and I sat in comfort looking at Liberty City out my window knowing in a couple of hours I would be in Shirago away from the Leone Mafia punks.

We were in the air in a few minutes when suddenly the drinks tray came around.

"Hello, would you like any drinks" the girl said

I held my hand up and sort of shook it to say no, I wasn't in the least bit thirsty.

"Fido, I can't believe it's you"

I got a shock when I heard this.

"Do you remember me Fido, remember me, I'm Misty"

Misty…. Misty, he searched his mind through the endless category of names he had collected through his life. Suddenly he remembered, it clicked, one of Luigi's girls.

"Oh yeah I forgot, you're a mute, I always wondered what happened to you, I suddenly heard all these crappy rumours of you killing the Don of the Leone mafia, I forgot his name and then I never heard your name mentioned again by Luigi"

I signalled her to keep her voice down.

She lowered her voice "I left Luigi's Club about six months ago, I decided to get a job with Juank Air, I get to go everywhere now, Vice, Los Santos, Shirago, even to some places in the Caribbean" Misty said "hey I've got something for you"

I listened eagerly to what she was saying

"I know a little place in Shirago that does voice box surgery for you, would you like that"

I nodded my head; I was going to be able to talk again.

"Here's a card, it tells you where the place is, and you can take my credit card to pay for it, I never use it anyway."

I stuck them in my jacket pocket and Misty went away to serve more drinks to the other people on the plane. The rest of the flight only took an hour or so and I was soon flying over Shirago City watching through the smoky air as I landed at International Airport.

I was soon off the plane and was going through security. I didn't need to stop at baggage because I didn't have anything with me. I stepped outside the airport and hailed a yellow SC cab that came past. I got in the back of the cab and shut the door.

"Where do you wanna go" the taxi guy asked

I handed him the card and he read it. He pressed his foot down and drove to the surgery which took about ten minutes to get there. I was drove through the city of Shirago until the cab stopped outside the surgery I was supposed to go to.

I stepped out the cab and walked up the stone path that led to the surgery and opened the glass door and went to the reception.

"How can I help you" the woman asked

I pointed at my throat.

"I guess you want to get voice box surgery, yeah?"

I nodded my head

"Okay, just wait in the waiting room sir"

Then I made my way through to the waiting room. The waiting room was empty. Not one other person was waiting for surgery at all. Well, maybe there wasn't much demand for this type of surgery in Shirago. There were no decent magazines lying about, they were all women's magazines in surgeries like this. A man with brown hair came through dressed in a white doctor's coat. "Excuse me, is it you that wants voice box surgery?"

I gave a swift nod and followed him into a small room.

"Hello sir, I'm Dr. Roberts and I'm specially trained in voice box surgery"

I nodded my head as usual

"If you would just lie on the bed please"

I lay down on the bed and put my arms to my side

"Okay, I'm just going to give you some anaesthetic sir, the needle shouldn't hurt"

The doctor put the needle into my arm and I immediately started feeling drowsy

"Now count to three sir, and you'll be off to sleep"

I counted in my head 'one... two…… three...' After three I dropped off into a deep, untroubled sleep.

I suddenly woke up. The doctor was sitting in the chair reading a magazine. He put down the magazine when he saw me awake.

"I was wondering when you were going to awake" Dr. Roberts said "that's the voice box surgery completed, you should be able to talk now"

I opened my mouth and the words came out

"My, your right" I said

The words came out kinda croaky but I knew that I would soon be able to talk pretty normally.

"I'm kind of interested how it happened?" the doctor asked

"Well, it's a long story" I said "I got a bullet in the throat from an angry ex-girlfriend which stopped me from using my vocal chords"

"Are you from Shirago" the doctor asked

"No, I'm originally from Los Santos, but spent the last year in Liberty City"

"What's your name?" the doctor asked

"My name?" I said in amazement "well my mum was the kinda person that believed names were for tombstones, she never gave me a name"

"You've not got a name?"

"Some people call me Fido, but that's just a nickname" I said

"My, you better get that wound in your back sorted out it looks nasty"

"Yeah" I sniggered "that's why I came to Shirago to get away from the person that did that"

"Well, it's been a pleasure doing surgery with you Mr….. Fido" Dr. Roberts said "you can go to the reception desk and pay.

"Bye doctor" I said before coming out the room.

I walked out the room and made my way to the reception.

I gave the lady the credit card, in a few seconds she had took the money off and I was out of the surgery.

Now all I had to do now was find a hotel for the night, get to a clothes shop, take off these damn clothes I had been wearing for the past year or so, have a shower and look for some opportunities in this town. For the first time since working for the Leone family Mafia it looked like my life was looking up.

I kept on walking down the street still looking for a hotel when suddenly I noticed a Mafia Sentinel was following me. I quickened my pace when the car came up to me, the doors opened and a guy in a black hat pulled me in to the car roughly. That was it I thought, I was finished.

I shouted out loud "What are you doing you f-ers, let me go"

"What are we doing" the guy echoed "let me explain to you what we're doing, Eddie Forelli…"


	5. Tale 1 Chapter 4 Capelli Heat

**Chapter 4 – Capelli Heat**

_Fido, Car, Shirago, 2002_

"Eddie Forelli, I'm not Eddie Forelli?" I shouted

"What do you mean you're not Eddie Forelli, don't lie to me" the voice said again. The man with the black hat had a shadow over his face.

"I'm not lying; I'm not related to the Forelli's. I hate them"

"We've tracked you, and we're sure your name's Eddie Forelli, check his passport guys"

They took my passport and looked through it.

"This guys lying, it says Eddie Forelli in his passport" one of the guys in the car said

"We don't take kindly to liar's friend" the man said again

"That's a fake passport to get me here" I said

"Prove it" the guy said

"Okay, if you know the Forelli's do you know the Leone's?"

"Another one of our rival Mafia families"

"Well, I used to work for them, my name; well to tell you the truth I don't have a name, but my nickname's Fido"

"Tony, have you heard of him, turn the light on"

The man turned the light on; in front of him there were four men. They were all wearing black Mafia suits, black sunglasses and black hats apart from one who looked like he was the man that had been talking to him.

"I recognise him from somewhere Al" the man who must've been Tony said "I remember last year when I was spying on the Leone's in Liberty City I think I saw him a couple of times"

"Well he definitely can't be a relative of the Forelli's then, I can't see a Forelli being welcomed into the Leone mansion"

"Well I'm not" I said "I killed a Forelli, I killed Mike Forelli"

"Okay I believe you Fido, hang on, do you still work for the Leone's, there not as bad as the Forelli's but they've still done a few nasty things to us"

"No, I gave up with them when they tried to kill me"

"Hey, why not come to my mansion in Downtown Shirago and we can talk eh Fido"

The car I was in started up, the engine gave a hum and I was soon away. The scenery of Shirago went whizzing past.

"I haven't even introduced myself have I" the guy said "I'm Al Capelli, Don of the Capelli Family Mafia, and this is my son Tony Capelli"

"Who are the other two then?" I asked

"They're two Mafia goons that I've never met before and don't care if we meet again" Al gave out a chuckle and I followed along with him.

Within a few minutes the Mafia Sentinel was pulling up in the driveway of the Capelli mansion. Al led me in and asked me to take a seat; he went into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of wine.

"Hey Fido, want a glass of wine"

"Nah, I don't drink"

"Please yourself" Al said

"Did the Leone's make you feel as much at home as we do?"

"Nah, not really, I didn't work for them for long"

"I'll tell you, I was happy when someone killed that Don, who was it again….. Don Salva…..Don Salvatore Leone"

"Have a guess who killed him?" I said

"I dunno, some Triad?"

"Nope, it was me"

Al spat out the wine he was drinking.

"You're kidding me right" Al replied in surprise

"Nope"

"You have earned yourself instant respect to the Capelli Mafia, do you wanna work with us" Al asked

I paused for a minute

"Oh come on Fido, we're not like that Leone scum, we won't betray you, we'll pay you too"

"Okay, I suppose"

"Firstly, I want to test you, I know a guy who is an expert in guns, I'm gonna send you there to train with him"

"I'm okay at shooting though"

"Yeah, but I just want to test you that's all, we'll wait till the morning though, you've had a long day"

"Who is this guy?"

"His name's Vince Speed, never mind that you get some rest you've got to go quite early tomorrow, I'll phone ahead, just go through to the bedroom there's a comfy bed there"

I went through to the bedroom and rested my eyes. I went to sleep straight away. As I was sleeping I reflected on the day, being shot by the hitman, being saved by 8-Ball, flying to Shirago, getting voice box surgery and being grabbed by the Capelli family Mafia.

I dreamed about this all through the night and slipped deeper into sleep.

I slept until Al woke me up shouting in my ear.

"Rise and shine Fido, you've got a long day"

I looked at a clock hanging up on the wall, it was 6am, it seemed like I'd only slept a few minutes but it had been a few hours.

I didn't even notice I had slept with my clothes on the whole night, well I had wore them since 1992 so I suppose one night didn't matter much.

"Firstly I think you should stop at ZIP and get yourself some clothes, there's one round the corner, then make your way to Vince's, here's the address"

I walked out the mansion, I decided to take a stroll rather than drive to ZIP. I walked past numerous shops none of them selling clothes, past a fast food restaurant Cluckin' Bell. That is when I came to ZIP, I walked in and looked around, and I found a casual black t-shirt and some blue denim jeans. I bought them with my credit card and walked out the shop.

This is when I felt like doing something daring. I hadn't done this since Liberty City but I felt like doing it. I walked in front of a guy in a red Banshee.

"Are you blind or just dumb?" the guy shouted

I took him out the car and threw him onto the ground. I jumped into the seat and drove off. I took out the slip of paper Al had given me that told me the name of the person. This man must have owned Ammunation, must have been part of the franchise he owned.

I drove past loads of cars, driving through red lights and almost causing crashes along the way. I came outside Ammunation.

I opened the door, got out the car and walked into Ammunation. A guy was just standing there, it must've been Vince.

"Ah, you must be Fido"

"Some people call me that, you can call me Claude if it pleases you"

"Claude….. That's a nice name"

"Listen I hope I came here for something better than discussing names"

"Yeah, Al wants to test how you shoot, so I'll teach you a little bit"

Vince had casual clothes on and had curly hair.

"Now, here's the Desert Eagle" Vince said "ever used this before"

"No" I said

"Well let me teach you how to handle it"

I grabbed the gun and shot at the target. It was just off the middle. I shot it again; it was just off to the left. I shot again. The bullet hit right in the middle.

"Perfect, you certainly are a good shooter" Vince said

Vince's cell phone started ringing.

"Excuse me a minute Fido, my wife's pregnant"

"Hello, ah, you've had the baby, what is it?... It's a boy ah, sorry say that again,…. have I thought of a name? Yeah I have actually; I'll tell you later I'm pretty busy just now."

He shut the phone and put it in his pocket.

"I think your shootings fine, tell Al that"

I jumped back in the red Banshee and made my way back to the Capelli mansion in Downtown. As I pulled up in the driveway Al Capelli came out.

"What is it?" I asked

"You have to help me, I hope your shooting's up to scratch" Al said

"It is up to scratch, what's wrong?"

"Tony just phoned me, he's in a spot of bother, he was in a meeting with another Mafia family when a team of Shirago Yardies came in and shot the place to bits"

"Is he okay?"

"He's alive at least, but he's hiding underneath some floorboards, it's only a matter of time before he gets a shotgun cartridge through his head" Al said

"Where is this place?"

"In an abandoned hotel in Port Shirago, on the Eastern side of the city"

"I'm on my way!" I said before speeding out of the driveway in my red Banshee.


	6. Tale 2 Chapter 5 Introduce a bat to his ...

**Chapter 5 – Introduce a bat to his face….**

_Tommy Vercetti, Marco's Bistro, Portland, Liberty City, 1971_

"I've got another job for you now" Sonny said

"Have you" Tommy said

"Yep, it's for tomorrow morning"

"What do I have to do this time?" Tommy asked

"Well let me explain, there's a new Mafia family in town, dunno where they come from, but they want a slice of the Liberty City pie, which there not gonna get" Sonny said

"Who is this family?" Tommy said

"Some Mafia wannabees called the Sindaccos, the leader is called Johnny Sindacco, Johnny isn't even a Mafia name, just because you have Italian blood in you doesn't mean you're a Mafia family"

"So what do you want me to do then, something tells me it sounds like there's gonna be some killing involved"

"No, not killing, well they asked me if we would help them set themselves up in Liberty City, so we arranged a meeting at an abandoned hotel to introduce themselves, and Johnny Sindacco"

"Do you want me to introduce you then?"

"I want you to introduce a bat to his face, don't kill him just show them who's boss"

"Fine then Sonny"

_Tommy Vercetti's flat, Portland_

The radio alarm clock waked Tommy Vercetti at 8am an hour before he was to meet the Sindaccos, the radio was set on Chatterbox FM, Lazlow was on as usual.

"Well, I'd just like you to know everyone, that this is the last time you'll be hearing my voice on the streets of Liberty, no I'm not committing suicide, I've got a call from a big radio station down in Vice City called VRock who like my voice and want me to be the voice of there station, they'll be playing Rock music, obviously, like Led Zeppelin, so I'm sorry, I really like this station but…"

Tommy switched the radio off; he already had his new suit on with his sunglasses. He stepped outside his flat, locked the door and went down the stairs; a baseball bat was in the back of the car. He went to his Banshee and before getting in he said "The perfect 70's car" and drove off. The 70's Banshee is different from the Banshee now, it looked a little like a Ford Toreno with a line down the middle.

Tommy Vercetti drove the Banshee up to the hotel which was located in Portland and grabbed the baseball bat. He stepped out the car and walked into the hotel. The whole of the gang were sitting in the dining room of the hotel. Johnny Sindacco was sitting on a seat by the table.

"Ah, you must be representing Sonny Forelli" Johnny Sindacco said

Tommy Vercetti then simply walked over to Johnny Sindacco and whacked the baseball bat in his face. Tommy pulled him onto the table, WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! Five times he whacked him, blood was gushing out of his face, Tommy threw the baseball bat down on the ground and walked backwards to the door, everything was in place on himself, not even the sunglasses had moved. Surprisingly not one of the Sindacco Mafia had moved an inch; they were all sitting in shock.

"Let this be a lesson to you all you so-called Sindacco Mafia scumbags who think they can take one step in Liberty City and gain instant respect, well let me tell you something, if Sonny Forelli or I ever see you take one step inside the city of Liberty again WE WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR OUR ACTIONS! IS THAT CLEAR JOHNNY!"

"Yeah" Johnny Sindacco whispered

"Go and get a slice of pie in some weak city like Krafelfilthia" Tommy said before walking out of the building

Tommy was walking to his car when he noticed someone hiding in the bushes. Suddenly the man came out and shot a bullet at him. The bullet just missed him by an inch. Tommy got his Colt Python out his pocket and shot a few bullets off all of them missing the goon. He noticed someone was in his Banshee and was about to drive away. Without a second to lose he grabbed on to the back of his car. The guy inside tried to lose Tommy by turning a corner fastly, Tommy just hung on even more. Tommy grabbed up onto the boot of his car and stood up. He stamped down on the window; it didn't break, so he stamped again trying to keep his balance. The window had a crack in it. He took one final stamp and the window shattered. Tommy lowered himself into the back of the car. He aimed the Colt Python and pressed the trigger. The bullet shot out and blew his brains to smithereens. The car slowed, Tommy climbed into the front and pressed down onto the brake. He opened the door and let the body fall out. He drove it to the local 'Pay and Spray'. He got out the car and said to the guy "Just give the car a little clean."


	7. Tale 1 Chapter 6 Uzi Rider

**Chapter 6 – Uzi Rider**

_Fido, Port Shirago, Shirago, 2002_

I parked the car just before the hotel and creeped up to the hotel and stopped behind a fence. Outside the hotel were two Yardies. They were speaking to each other.

"Yo man, is the place empty now" one of the Yardies said

"Yeah man, we capped all the Mafia scum man, we sent them straight to Satan's grasp"

Another Yardie came out of the hotel.

"Yo have you seen Tony Capelli, we can't find him man" the Yardie said

I took a Uzi out of my pocket, I hated Yardies, and ever since King Courtney had betrayed me a year ago I just wanted to blast a hole in every Yardie I ever saw. I jumped out from behind the fence and blasted them with the Uzi until theYardies were lying on the floor in a pool of blood. I walked through the door of the hotel, in front of me there were five Yardies standing about talking.

"Yo keep you eyes out for any more Mafia scum man" one of the Yardies said

"Oh look who wants to join the dead" a Yardie said seeing me

I saw the Yardies and blasted my Uzi before they could even reach for there's, down the hall I went looking for any more Yardies checking each room as I went. By the time I had searched all three floors of the hotel I had seen no Yardies.

I called out "Tony Capelli, it's Fido"

I heard a reply "Fido, I'm underneath the floorboards in Room 69, it's on the first floor"

Back down the stairs I walked until I found a door with 69 in gold numbering, the 6 was hanging off because how abandoned it was. I walked in and called out "Tony", the floorboards lifted up in the centre of the room just beside the bed and Tony Capelli stepped out, but he wasn't on his own. Surprising a face I knew so well also stepped out, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was….. Toni Cipriani.

"Fido…. I can't believe it's you"

"Hello Toni"

"When did you learn to speak man" Toni asked

"Just yesterday, I got the bullet taken out my throat"

"Listen, I don't want to spoil your little conversation, but there might be some more Yardies in here" Tony Capelli asked

"Your right Tony, I used to know this guy, in my bleak history working with the Leone family Mafia"

Toni Cipriani and Tony Capelli both pulled a pistol out of their coats, I pulled my Uzi out. We started heading out of Room 69 and along the hall, we headed down the stairs.

Suddenly a man came out of the shadows with a Desert Eagle.

"All of scum, lay you weapons down"

The man was a Jamaican Yardie; strangely he was wearing a golden crown, like he was some sort of king.

"I know this guy, that's the leader of the Shirago Yardies, King Ice" Toni Cipriani said

"You better believe I'm the leader…" the Yardie leader said walking around me, Tony and Toni

"And in a few seconds I'm going to smoke both of you"

"Yeah, you f-king Jamaicans would smoke anything, wouldn't you" Toni Cipriani said

"Yo man, don't even try and make me out to be a fool, when your the one holding the gun, you can make me out to be a fool, but until that day, you scum to me"

Suddenly there was a shot. Ice was lying on the floor and his brains were splattered over the walls of the hotel.

Toni, Tony and I all looked at the body and then slowly looked up towards the shooter. It was Toni's mum.

"Is that you getting in trouble again?"

"Yeah ma, but…" Toni said

"No buts Toni, I've told you, I thought we weren't gonna get in any trouble while we were in Shirago"

"We're not ma this is a one off; I was having a meeting with my friend Tony Capelli"

Toni's ma looked at Tony Capelli.

"He's always like this you know, always needing help from his dear old ma, can't do anything himself"

"Will you shut up ma" Toni said

"Oh, now he's insulting his own mother, will you look at that"

"Look" Tony Capelli said interrupting "I know this is a very illuminating and probably truthful conversation, but it's also a good way to get into jail for free, because some really good low life listener has probably been listening to every bullet, so if you don't mind let's get the f-k out of here"

"Yeah" I said "let's go"

We all walked out of the hotel; there was no Yardies, so we walked to the red Banshee and got in, I got in the drivers seat as usual.

"Drive to my house will ya" Toni said

There was a silence.

"Does that mean I have to drive you to Mommas Restaurant in Liberty City then?" I said sarcastically

"What the f-k are you on about Fido?"

"How am I supposed to know where you live now?"

"Oh sorry Fido"

"Stop calling me Fido"

"Well what's your name then?"

"I wasn't given a name, but my school friends called me Claude because they thought it was strange I didn't have a name"

"Okay Claude"

"Don't call me Claude" I said

"Just drive to this address…" he gave me a card "it's in Port Shirago"

It was only a few blocks away and I drove there in a few minutes, past the suburban scene on the sidewalk. When I got to the place on the card, it looked a bit like the restaurant in Liberty City. Toni and momma got out the car and started towards the restaurant

"Welcome to Momma's Restaurant, Shirago" Toni said "pop around later kid, I might have some work for you"

I jumped back in the car and drove back to the Capelli mansion with Tony Capelli.


	8. Tale 2 Chapter 7 Vercetti in Venturas

**Chapter 7 – Vercetti in Venturas**

_Tommy Vercetti, Marcos Bistro, Liberty City, 1971_

Having only done two jobs, Tommy couldn't believe he had gained a reputation as a feared hitman. Underneath the black Forelli suit and sunglasses he was a nervous wreck. He hadn't visited Sonny for a few weeks since he had collected the cash for creeping the Sindaccos out. So today he decided to pay him a visit. He stepped out his polished red Banshee now bloodfree and walked up the stairs to Marco's Bistro. He noticed a helicopter on the roof of the restaurant. When he got inside Marco's Bistro the place was frantic. Mafia goons were hurrying about everywhere.

"What's the rush?" Tommy asked

"We're getting weapons ready" one of the Mafia goons said

"What for?" Tommy asked

"Sonny will tell you"

He walked into the restaurant part and Sonny was sitting there.

"Ah Tommy" he said "take a seat"

Tommy took a seat

"I see you've gained quite a reputation for yourself in Liberty City"

"Yeah, I don't know how" Tommy said

"Do you think you're as feared in Las Venturas?"

"Probably not" Tommy said looking suspicious "Why?"

"How much do you know about the Leone's?" Sonny asked

"Apart from that there a warring family with your family and the Capelli's, I don't know nothing about them"

"Well, they have a Don named Salvatore Leone"

"Okay, and…?"

"They own a casino in Las Venturas called 'Caligula's Casino', and I'm gonna try and take it over"

"Your gonna try and take it over?"

"You heard me right"

"And you want me to help you?"

"Correct" Sonny said

"Okay, I suppose"

Sonny led Tommy up some stairs of Marco's Bistro to the top of the building. Six Mafia goons were standing about holding various weapons to help with the raid. Someone else came out of the building behind him; he wasn't wearing the Forelli Mafia suit, he was wearing a casual grey suit with a blue tie, like he was a Don or something, he was quite chubby but looked quite young, you'd be lucky if he was around Tommy's age.

"Ah, Mike Forelli, meet the Liberty Ace in the deck, Tommy Vercetti" Sonny said to the man in the suit "Tommy, this is my son, Mike 'Lips' Forelli"

"Hello" Tommy said welcomingly

"Hi, I've heard a lot about you from my Dad"

"Yeah," Tommy said "but you'd be lucky if this is my third job, so I don't know how I became the Liberty Ace"

"Because you're good" Mike said "that's why"

Sonny, Tommy, Mike and the six Mafia goons all jumped into the helicopter being piloted by presumably one of Sonny's friends. The helicopter glided up into the grey Liberty skies and started to move westwards. You could hear the propeller blades whooshing deafening all sounds as it flew over nameless countryside. Tommy didn't have time to admire the view; he was preparing a Colt Python, some Colt 45's and some Uzi's for the job.

Around an hour later, the helicopter was nearing a large city; the city of Las Venturas. The helicopter lowered onto the neon lighted casino that was 'Caligula's Casino.' The helicopters propellers grinded to a halt and Sonny Forelli led Tommy and the six Mafia goons out of the helicopter and onto the roof of Caligula's Casino. He pulled a map out of his pocket.

"Is that a map of this casino?" Tommy asked over the ear bursting noise of the helicopter

"Yeah" Sonny said

"You've preparing this for a while haven't you?" Tommy replied

"Longer than you could know."

"How did you get the map anyway?"

"From the Las Venturas Planning Department, you don't wanna know how much I went through to get this" Sonny replied

"Now everyone" Sonny said "Follow me"

Sonny walked over to an air duct and pulled the grating off, then lowered himself into it. Mike and the six goons followed and then eventually Tommy.

They followed the air duct as it went through its many twists and turns. They came to the first grating. Each of the nine jumped out and onto the ground, they found themselves in a hall lined with red wallpaper. Sonny brought out his map again.

"You know what, we're in luck" Sonny said "the main room in the casino is just a few rooms from here"

They sneaked to outside the room and Sonny kicked the door in Colt Python in hand.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" he shouted

The room had five people inside it, Salvatore Leone and four unknown workers. Tommy, Mike and the other six held the other four up.

"What the f-k do you want?" the Leone Family mob boss shouted

"Why don't you guess?" Sonny said sarcastically

Salvatore stood up still holding his hands up.

"You want some money from us, you go down to the safe and take as much as you can carry in your hand, go do that, we've plenty to spare"

"We want more than that asshole" Sonny said

"What do you want?" Salvatore said

"We want your casino" Sonny said

Salvatore had a look of shock mixed with anger on his face.

"Take him away" Sonny shouted

Two of the guards took Salvatore away.

"Now everyone, I am the new owner of 'Caligula's Palace', Sonny Forelli, just pretend I'm your old boss okay" Sonny said to the four casino workers

"Mike and you four, go see if there are any shooters about, I don't wanna be shot before I've even began running this place"

Mike and the four were sent out the room.

"And as for you Tommy, you can relax, find an apartment in Las Venturas, your gonna be here for a little while"

"That's cool; I'm not doing anything anyway"

"Let's start the money rolling in" Sonny said


	9. Tale 1 Chapter 8 Toni's friend

**Chapter 8 – Toni's friend**

_Fido, Capelli's mansion, Shirago, 2002_

For days I'd been hanging around Shirago with nothing to do, I had just been eating and sleeping, I think it was the longest time I'd not done something remotely illegal. Just then my cell phone that Al had given me started ringing. I picked it up.

"Hello" I said

"Hello Fido, it's Toni Cipriani"

"Ah, Toni Cipriani, do you have some work for me" I asked

"In fact I do, if you can call it work; I'll still pay you for it"

"Right I'll be right over in a few minutes"

I went through to the lounge where Don Al Capelli was sitting.

"Al, I'm just doing a job for Toni Cipriani"

"Right, see you"

I walked to the red Banshee, started the engine and headed to Momma's Restaurant, speeding along the black tarmac roads. When I came to Momma's Restaurant I stepped out the car and walked into the restaurant. Strangely there was no blue marker there for me to step in. I walked into the restaurant and Toni was sitting at the table.

"Hello kid, now what I want you to do is pick up one of my friends at Shirago International Airport and take him back to Capelli's mansion" Toni said

"Who is your friend?" I asked

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" he said

"Okay, see you at Capelli's mansion then"

Back in to the car I went and said to myself "That was short and sweet"

I drove to the airport watching as the outside scenery went flying past as I sped along the roads at full speed, not caring if the SCPD caught me. I parked the car outside the airport and waited. I watched to see if anyone came out the airport, one man came out of the airport, he had brown hair with grey sideburns, he was wearing a blue Soiree suit and black shoes and he looked Italian. He was carrying a leopard print suitcase. He walked up to the car, I rolled up the window.

"Hello" the man said "do you know Toni Cipriani?"

"Yes," I said "are you his friend I've to pick up"

"I guess so" he said before jumping into the car, literally without even opening the door.

I pressed down on the accelerator and drove off.

"So what is your business in Shirago City?" I asked the man

"I'm here to see Toni Cipriani and the Capelli's about something"

"What is that something?" I asked him

"That's between me, Toni Cipriani and the Capelli's"

"Suit yourself" I said "just being inquisitive"

"Who are you anyway?"

"Tommy Vercetti" the man said

I slammed on the brakes almost hitting the car behind me. The guy shouted "Maniac". I parked the car on the sidewalk.

"Tommy Vercetti!" I said in amazement

"Yep, you heard me right"

"The Tommy Vercetti!"

"Yep"

"The Tommy Vercetti, the king of Vice!"

"Yeah, is it that amazing?"

"Of course it is, I've heard all about you"

I started the car up again and continued driving.

"You have huh, how much do you know?"

"I know you were the king of Vice, with your lawyer Ken Rosenberg"

"Oh we had a fallout, and he went to work with the Leone Family Mafia in Las Venturas, I wonder whatever happened to him?" Tommy said "I recognise you too. Didn't you work for the Leone's?"

"Yeah, but I left them long ago, I now work for the Capelli's, after I killed the Don last year"

"You killed Don Salvatore Leone!" Tommy exclaimed

"Yeah, he wasn't one of your friends was he?"

"Nah, he was a rival of the Vercetti Mafia, but he was just as much a rival as the Capelli's are"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

"Well, it means we wouldn't attack each other, we kept our distance" Tommy said

"Oh right"

"We have some things in common; we've both killed a mob boss"

"Oh yeah, you killed Sonny Forelli didn't you" I said

The car pulled up at the Capelli Mansion, Fido and Tommy Vercetti got out and walked into the mansion. Toni Cipriani, Al Capelli and Tony Capelli were sitting on the sofa.

"Ah hello Tommy and Fido take a seat" Toni said

"Your name's Fido" Tommy said as taking a seat "you sound like some sort of dog"

"I was never given a name" I said "you can either call me Fido or Claude, that's the only names I've ever been called in my life"

"Now everyone, are we ready to talk" Toni started

"Shouldn't we wait till the driver's gone first" Tommy asked

"Well, I was originally going to not involve Fido in my plans but I think there could be a place for him somewhere"

"What exactly is going on?" I asked

"You don't spread stuff do you Fido" Toni asked

"No"

"Good, because we wanna keep this hush, don't even let your family know"

"I won't"

"Right, Tommy and Fido since you both don't know yet"

"So Al and Tony knows" I asked

"Yep" Tony Capelli said

"What we're gonna do" Toni began "we're gonna rob One Million Dollars from the biggest bank in Shirago City"

"Right" Tommy said "so I guess you want me to help?"

"Yep" Toni said "the first co-operation between the Capelli's and the Vercetti's."

"Well before we begin the discussion of this robbery," Tommy said facing Al Capelli "I have a confession to make"

"What is it?"

"Well, it was a long time ago, way back in 1971, when I worked for the Forelli's…"


	10. Tale 2 Chapter 9 The Harwood Butcher

**Chapter 9 – The Harwood Butcher**

_Tommy Vercetti, Tommy Vercetti's apartment, Las Venturas, 1971_

It had been a few days or so since Tommy had helped Sonny Forelli take over 'Caligula's Palace' and he managed to buy a flat quickly in a matter of days, he thought it usually took a few weeks to buy a flat but San Andreas law was completely different from anywhere else. He was relaxing one day when his telephone started to ring. He picked it up and greeted the person on the other end.

"Hello" he said

"Hello Tommy, I have a very important job to offer you, please come over to the casino as soon as you can" Sonny said

"Yeah, the Liberty Ace is ready to strike any time, I'll be there"

Tommy stepped out the apartment and walked to his hired car, a blue Banshee, he drove a few blocks to Caligula's Palace and walked into the casino, then walked to the main room of the casino, Sonny and Mike Forelli were sitting there.

"Hello Tommy, we have a job for you"

"Yes, please explain" Tommy said

"Well, as you may know, the Forelli's are starting to gain power in different parts of America; we have Liberty City firmly in our grasp since getting rid of the Sindacco's and the Leone's don't have a proper Don, since their Don's locked underneath this casino, he only has one son, who isn't old enough to run a Mafia, we don't have to rely on guns to make money now, since we are making loads of money in this casino, so Ammunation can open a store in Liberty if they want. Vice is a place where we don't have a piece of pie just now, but I'm not worried, it's a playground for Caribbean street gangs which know none of our ambitions"

"What is this leading to?"

"Well, one Mafia that are rivalling us for us in Liberty City are the Capelli's"

"The Capelli's, enlighten me on who they are?"

"Their Don is Don Al Capelli; he has five sons Tony, Michael, Santino, Nicky and Pauly" Sonny said "their facing a court case soon so I got someone to tell them that there's a big lawyer coming to see them tonight, have a guess who that's going to be?"

"Is it me by any chance?" Tommy asked

"Yep, but I gave them a fake name, you've to go by the name of Timothy Roth, wear a grey suit and hat and glasses with thick black frames"

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"You've to meet in Capelli's Restaurant, only a few blocks from Marco's Bistro, Don Al Capelli and all five sons will be there to meet you, you relax them, then you go to the toilet and Mike Forelli comes in and blows every Capelli's brains out one by one with an AK47, you then walk out the front door with Mike"

"Wait" Tommy said "why does it have to be Mike who does it?"

"Because, he's my son and I trust him to blast every person in that room"

"But I thought I was the Liberty Ace?"

"You are that's why I chose you for this job"

"Yeah, I have to impersonate a lawyer; I don't get to blast anyone"

"You'll get your chance on another job"

"Are we ready to go then?" Mike asked

"Yes go" Sonny said "and remember to take Salvatore with you, he's going to face death by firing squad by some of my finest Mafia goons"

Tommy and Mike went down the stairs; they went past the entrance to the casino and went down to the attic. Mike walked over to one of the doors, pulled out a key and opened the door.

"Who is this" Salvatore said "what the f-k do you want you sick b-s, leaving me underneath here with no food or water"

"This is only half of it; your day is about to get ten times worse" Mike said

"What, are you going to shoot me, you coward, why not fight me now like a real man?"

"Cowardice doesn't come into this Leone" Mike said "this is the rise of the Forelli's"

"Yeah, well you know what, we made the Forelli's, if it wasn't for the Leone's idea of trying to run the streets of Liberty, Sonny would be working with me, and so would his father"

"My grandfather is dead asshole!" Mike said

"Yeah, I blasted him way back in the 50's, go to Liberty Cemetery and you'll find his name, Vincenzo Forelli, 1930-something to 1950-something"

"You f-ker," Mike brought his Colt Python out, Tommy had to stop him from pulling the trigger

"What are you doing?" Mike said to Tommy

"Hey, we're on strict orders from Sonny to not kill Salvatore just now"

"Do you not have any respect for me?" Salvatore said "talking about my demise in front of me"

"We have no respect for you, now come with us"

Salvatore had handcuffs on, but Mike still kept a Colt Python to his head just in case, Mike and Tommy lead him into the helicopter.

"To Marco's Bistro, Liberty City" Mike said to the pilot

The journey to Liberty City only took a few hours like the last journey to Las Venturas. The helicopter was soon hovering over Marco's Bistro, Tommy and Mike both got out and led Salvatore down to a room where six Mafia goons were sitting cleaning AK47's.

"So is this Salvatore Leone" one of the goons said

"Yep" Mike said "and I want this one shot dead in a stream of bullets, I just found out he killed Vincenzo Forelli"

"Keep him with us, we'll carry out any of his last wishes" the goon said

Tommy and Mike began to walk through to the restaurant before Mike stopped at the gun cupboard and pulled an AK47 out. They walked through to the restaurant, there was a grey suit lying on the chair, and some glasses with no lens.

"Right, we've got exactly an hour, I'll go just now, I'll hide in the toilets in Capelli's restaurant, you get ready, when you go in, comfort them about the case, relax them, don't take any weapons because they might search you, then say you need to go to the toilet, knock on the only locked toilet door three times, that's my cue to go into the restaurant and blow their brains out. Go back through in one minute and we'll both walk out the front door."

Mike walked out the front door and walked down to the car park where a black Mafia Sentinel was parked underneath the sign saying 'Marco's Bistro – Eat Until You Explode!' he drove off around the bend and under the bridge a few blocks where Capelli's Restaurant would be.

Tommy put on his grey suit and hat and the glasses and went to the bathroom to practise the character of Timothy Roth.

"H.h.hello" he said into the mirror

He decided to make Timothy Roth a nervous and quiet character

He tried again "H.h.hello, I'm Timothy Roth, your l.lawyer, what seems to be the trouble you want justice for?"

That was fine enough for just now, he was only going to talk to them for a few minutes. He sat back in the restaurant and watched the minutes tick by; when it was nearing the time he walked to his red Banshee he had parked a few days before, jumped in and started to drive to Capelli's Restaurant. As he drove he heard some AK's shoot probably blowing Salvatore Leone to pieces. He drove into the car park of the restaurant and he noticed that Mike hadn't parked his Sentinel there, obviously so the Capelli's didn't suspect anything. The only other car in the car park was a Stretch which was obviously the Capelli's Stretch for the Don and his five sons. He got out the car and walked up the stairs, a man in a black suit was waiting there, he looked vaguely Italian and had a curtain hairstyle. As Tommy walked towards him the man smiled and took his hand out and shook hands with him.

"Hello" the man said "you must be Timothy Roth, am I correct"

"Y..yes, Hello" Tommy said

"Hello, I'm Santino Capelli"

"H..hello Santino"

"Would you mind if I search you" Santino said "not that I don't trust you, we just like to be careful"

"F..fine"

Santino proceeded to search him for a few seconds before saying:

"It's fine your clean, please come in, I think we should be ordering by now"

Tommy walked in, there were three other men at the table.

"Hello, meet my three older brothers Michael, Nicky and Pauly" Santino said "I'm the youngest brother"

Michael and Nicky were thin, they both looked more Italian than Santino, but Pauly was considerably more pudgy.

"I..I thought I..I was also meeting Al and Tony Capelli" Tommy asked

"You were, but they had to rush away before they could get here, please take a seat Timothy"

Tommy took a seat. A waiter came over and asked them what they wanted for dinner. He asked Michael, Nicky, Pauly, Santino and then he came to him.

"I.i.i would like the soup of the day if you don't mind" Tommy said

"Okay" the waiter said

"D..do you have any spaghetti bolognaise?" Tommy asked

"Do we ever, this is an Italian restaurant my friend, what would you like for dessert"

"I..i think I'll pass on the dessert"

"Fine, order taken, enjoy your meal sir"

"S.s.so what seems to be the trouble y.you want justice for?" Tommy asked Santino

"Well there's this guy who is blaming me for smashing his window outside this restaurant when he was dining" Santino said

"A.a.and did you smash it?" Tommy asked

Santino lowered his voice to a whisper "Of course I did, but I want you to lead this court case saying I don't, if we win the Capelli's will get millions of Dollars because he'll get charged for slander"

"Yeah" Nicky said "that is mainly why we're going ahead with it and not just paying the asshole off"

"C..can I ask, if I don't seem rude, but why did you smash his window?" Tommy asked Santino

"We found out he was working for both the Capelli's and Leone's, and he was letting the Leone's know about all of our affairs, but I don't want you to tell the court that, tell them we had nothing to do with it, it was some punk who had a grudge against him"

"R..right" Tommy said

"So have you decided a court strategy yet then Timothy" Michael asked

"I.i.in fact I have, I think I..i will go with the strategy S.santino just mentioned, that is if he has any e.evidence against it, that shows you did do it, e.g. f.fingerprints"

"No" Pauly said "he was eating, looked out the window and saw a figure at his car, he ran down, saw Santino, he was supposed to run away and think about what he done, but sued us, but he has no proof apart from his word"

"W.w.well, it seems an easy case to win, so I think you should be able to win" Tommy said

"Well I hope so, just don't mention about me smashing the car, or that he worked for us"

"Okay, I.i need to go to the toilet, I'll be back in a second"

"Yeah" Santino said "when you've gotta go, you've gotta go"

Tommy stood up and walked down a short hall to the Men's toilet, he walked in. The washroom was empty, and there were three toilet cubicles, the cubicle in the middle was locked. Tommy knocked on the door three times. Mike unlocked the door and came out.

"Hi Mike, one thing to mention" Tommy said "the Don isn't here, and neither is one of the son's"

"Your kidding" Mike said AK47 in hand

"Nope, but at least it's a scare tactic" Tommy said

Mike walked out the toilet door and into the restaurant. Tommy waited in the toilet, as he waited he could hear the stream of bullets and the screams. After one minute he walked out of the toilet and walked into the restaurant. The four dead bodies of Michael, Nicky, Pauly and Santino lay at odd angles soaked in scarlet blood, but Mike was nowhere to be seen, the AK47 was lying on the floor. Suddenly five LCPS burst in and ran towards Tommy. Tommy didn't think twice and ran for it back along the short hallway, he came to a fire exit that had already been opened, and ran along the alleyway behind him, he could see one of the policemen catching up to him. Suddenly as he was about to exit the alleyway he could feel himself being caught. He was dragged down to the ground. He felt his arm being twisted around and he was handcuffed. The man who caught him held a Colt 45 to his head, and laid him on the ground, the policeman was a Negro and had an afro, he didn't wear the usual LCPD police hat.

"Ha, I caught you, don't you ever try to outrun me, you know who you just caught by?"

"Do I wanna know, asshole" Tommy said

"You just got caught by Offi-cah Tenpenny, don't you ever try to outrun Officer Tenpenny, you'll never win, I'm the best cop on the LCPD"

The man lifted his radio and talked into it "The tip-off was right, there was going to be a mass murder by the Harwood Butcher at the Capelli Restaurant, he shot them all with an AK"

"Thank-you for letting me catch you Harwood Butcher, I think you just got me a promotion to a higher police department, the LSPD, the much sunnier, less crime ridden Los Santos, and as for you, your gonna spend a long stretch inside LC prison"

Tenpenny picked up Tommy with one of the other cops and led him to the light blue LCPD car parked at the end of the alleyway. They pushed him in the back, drove him to the nearest police station in Portland beside the hospital. Tommy was led into the stone cells of the police station and made to stay there for a few days.

A few days later, he was taken out of the cells by two policemen and was pushed into a blue LCPD car. As the car was driving Tommy asked where he was going, was he going to jail.

"No" one of the policeman said "you're going to court"

Tommy was led by the policemen into a white courtroom, he was told to walk up to the judge.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth" the judge asked

Tommy stumbled for a second.

"I do" Tommy finally said

One of the lawyers walked up to Tommy sitting in the chair still wearing his grey suit.

"May I ask your name?" the lawyer asked

"My name is Tommy Vercetti" Tommy said

"Tommy is it true you have killed many people over the last few weeks"

Tommy thought for a minute, should he tell the court they are mistaken, should he tell him he wasn't the Harwood Butcher, should he tell them he never killed the Capelli sons.

"Yes, it is true" Tommy said

"Is it true you killed four of the five sons of Mr. Alan Capelli"

"Yes is it true"

"Judge, I think we should end this court meeting, it is obvious that this man is the Harwood Butcher and has killed twenty people in the last few weeks"

"Yes, I agree" the judge said "there is no need for a jury verdict, Tommy Vercetti, you are guilty of the murder of Santino Capelli, Michael Capelli, Nicholas Capelli and Paul Capelli by shooting them, You are also guilty of the murder of sixteen other people who can't be named, you will pay a life sentence for the rest of your life for homicide"

Tommy was led away by the policemen, he was put back in the police car and led away from the court to spend a bleak life in prison.


	11. Tale 1 Chapter 10 Darkel Decay

**Chapter 10 – Darkel Decay**

_Fido, Capelli's mansion, Shirago, 2002_

Tommy Vercetti told Al, Tony, Toni and me the entire story of how he was involved in the killing of Al's four sons.

"So… there never was a lawyer named Timothy Roth" Al said "it was just an attempt for the Forelli's to gain more power in Liberty City"

"Yeah" Tommy said "and they left me with the mess that they created, Mike must've ran out the fire exit without me, the LCPD thought I was the Harwood Butcher, a mass murderer at that time, the only reason I didn't serve a life sentence is when the murders started happening again that had the clues of the Harwood Butcher, I got let out in 1986"

"One thing I wanna know" Tony asked "is why you told the court you murdered my brothers?"

"To stop Mike Forelli getting out of trouble" Tommy said

"Is this Mike Forelli still alive?" Tony asked

"No, he got killed in a Leone car bomb last year, since then the Forelli's have disbanded, they have no more sons to run the Forelli's" Tommy said

"Good" Tony said "because if he was alive he would be dead by tonight"

"Why did you trust Sonny Forelli, when there might have been a chance that he double crossed you?" Toni asked

"Well think, you've came out of prison, you have no money" Tommy said "I left all my money in Las Venturas, the only thing I owned was the shirt on my back, in fact I had to get that back from the prison guards, I come out of prison, and I'm met by one of Sonny's men and taken to Marco's Bistro, he doesn't even mention what happened fifteen years earlier, he pretends that we still had business together, I had no-one else to trust, he said to do one job down in Vice City then we'll never do business again, so I thought, what can go wrong, I wasn't even sure that he'd set me up anyway, who would even think that the f-ker would set me up again"

"Hey Tommy I forgive you," Al said walking over to Tommy while holding out his hand shaking it with Tommy "it's all in the past, I forgot about my sons long ago, that's why I moved away from Capelli's Restaurant and Liberty City to Shirago, so Tony and I could start a new life, I believe Toni found the unused restaurant a few years later and took it over and I'm glad for him for that, it was my pride and joy, but you have to move on"

"So you mean if you knew it was the Forelli's who did it, you wouldn't have acted differently?" Tommy asked

"If I knew at the time, yes I probably would've avenged them" Al said "but I didn't, so I moved on, which I'm going to do again after this robbery"

"What?" Tony said "where are you moving to?"

"I'm moving to Caronto, so when you four rob the bank, the minute I have my hands on that money, that's the last you'll see of me"

"You mean, you're leaving me the title of Don"

"You can do what the heck you want, Shirago is no longer my future, I don't want to see this city again"

I was sitting listening to this conversation the whole way through, almost in shock.

"Can we discuss this robbery?" Toni asked breaking the ice

"Yes Toni" Al said "please explain to us?"

"Right Fido, I think you should be the driver, since you are the best driver here"

"Tommy and Tony, I want you to help me begin the robbery" Toni said "I'll crack the safe."

"Have you ever cracked a safe before?" Tommy said

"No" Toni said "but I think I can practice"

"Okay, I think we'll discuss this later?" Tommy said "I kinda wanna check into a hotel around here, then we'll discuss the robbery tomorrow, you don't mind do you"

"Nah sure" Toni said "in fact I'll give you a lift to a hotel in Port Shirago, it's nothing fancy, but it will do"

"Okay" Tommy said

And with that Tommy and Toni walked out of the Capelli's mansion into Toni's sentinel and they drove away.

"Well, we learned a lot of things there that we didn't know before" I said

"Yeah" Tony replied

"Tony, do you mind if I have a word with Fido" Al asked

"Yeah I don't mind" Tony said walking out the room

"So what is it Al?" I asked

"I need you to do a favour for me?" Al said "there's a man in Darkel City who I do business with?"

"Exactly what sort of business?" I asked

"I regularly sell cocaine to him, he buys it?" Al said "So what I want you to do, is tell him that I'm going away for a while, but he can buy one more large package of cocaine if he can pay the whole money just now"

"Right, I'll do it?" I said

Al went over to a small cupboard and pulled out a small briefcase, he put it on the table and put a number into the security lock.

"Now, the number's 6-6-6" he said while opening it.

He took a large package out of the case.

"I don't want you to drive there; you might get stopped by the RSPD, because you have to go over the country side to get to Darkel, I think the best idea is to take the train" he said

"I could sail over the Great Lake?" I said

"Still too risky Fido" he said "the RSPD know that people use the lake to try to smuggle into Canada without being seen, they might think your trying to smuggle into Canada, no the best idea is the train, the police never search the trains"

"That's fine" I said

"I would watch out when your in Darkel, it's a dark place, the city has no Mafia families, but it's overrun by three street gangs, the place is literally run by a mysterious underground leader who the place is named after, the suburb your delivering this to is one of the worst in Darkel, so I would take a taxi straight from the station, I would also carry a gun with you"

"So what suburb do I deliver this to?" I asked

"A suburb called Warner"

Al handed me a card with the address on it.

So I made sure I had a Colt 45 in my pocket and I left the mansion with the briefcase and headed to my red Banshee, I drove all the way across town to the Shirago Train Station. I walked up the stairs to the stone white building and went inside. There were some screens up, telling all the trains that were arriving and departing, I walked up to the ticket desk.

"Hello, could I have one ticket to Darkel Central please" I asked

"Yes" the lady said "that will be 5"

I handed over the credit card that Misty gave me and she took the money off and gave me the ticket and the card back.

"The train will arrive at 2 pm at platform 9" she said

I looked at my watch; it was 1:50 pm, I only had ten minutes. I sat in the waiting area beside platform 9 until the train pulled up and the doors opened, I walked into the train, this is when I suddenly became paranoid, maybe I shouldn't have done this mission, what if an SCPD or RSPD officer is on this train and they were searching for anyone with drugs. It wouldn't be Al who got caught, it would be me and I would go the same way as Tommy, sent to prison for something that wasn't my fault. But there was one thing that was different between Tommy and I, I was sure that Al Capelli wouldn't betray me like Sonny Forelli did. Using this thought to calm my nerves I placed the briefcase on the overhead shelf and took a seat on the fairly busy train. It took around fifteen minutes to get to Darkel. Once I got there I picked up the briefcase and stepped off the train, I walked out of the station to the taxi rank and jumped in a yellow taxi. As soon as I got in the taxi it started driving.

"Where do you wanna go?" the driver asked

"I'm going to Warner" I replied

"Warner? Rather you than me" the driver said

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

"Warner is one of the worst suburbs in Darkel, that's supposedly where Darkel lives and they're run by the Warner Streets" he said

"Well, I don't wanna particularly go there, but its business" I replied

A few minutes later the taxi started going down the street in Warner where this cocaine buyer lived, the place was a ghetto in the centre of decay, far from the nostalgic Mafia-run streets of Shirago which always seemed you've been there before, Warner was full of houses that were falling apart, some of them had been burnt, the place had two high-rise eyesores and the streets were littered full of young wannabe gangsters who obviously had nothing else to do with there time. I was dropped off beside the house and I paid the taxi driver 10, I told him to wait while I went into the house. I knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door was answered by a man wearing brown tramp-like clothes holding a Colt 45 to my face. The man had greasy hair, had a lot of stubble on his face and his nose was starting to thin out probably due to all the cocaine.

"What the f-k do you want?" the guy asked

"I work for Don Al Capelli; I believe he sells you cocaine" I said

The man put his gun away

"Yeah, he does sometimes; I think you better come in"

I walked into the house; it had obviously not been cleaned or decorated since the man had moved in.

"Do you always answer the door, gun to the persons face?" I asked

"Yeah, I've got a license for it" the man said "but never mind that, I didn't phone Al to ask him to send me any cocaine, I've still got a lot" the man said

"Well he's moving to Canada for a while and won't be able to supply you anymore, so he wants to sell you what he's got left, then after you've snorted all that, you'll have to find a new dealer" I said

"Fine" the guy said

He took out some scaled underneath a pile of rubbish. I pushed 6-6-6 into the briefcase and took out the package of cocaine. He weighed it.

"I'll pay you 100 000 for the whole package" the man said

"Fine" I said

The man went into another room and took the empty briefcase. He came back through and the briefcase was full of money. I closed the briefcase, thanked him and started towards the door. I opened the door and walked out with the case. The taxi had disappeared out of sight; I started walking towards the direction the taxi had come in. Suddenly I felt a knock on the back of my head and the world fell into darkness.


	12. Tale 1 Chapter 11 A Dark Morning

**Chapter 11 – Dark morning**

_Fido, Somewhere, 2002_

When I woke up I found myself in a dark basement like room, my first instinct was to search for my Colt 45 in my pocket but someone had took it, suddenly the light went on and I was approached by a man in a white vest with bleached blonde hair with a baseball bat.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked

"I would like to ask the same thing" I said

"This is my house asshole" he said

"Well you put me here" I said

"Listen, you're in the Warner Streets hood, and we're under orders from Darkel that if any suspicious characters are caught in our hood we have to stop them, and when we find you holding 100 000 in cash and carrying a Colt 45 we don't like it" the man said

"This is none of your damn business" I said

"Well I'm making it my business" the man said

"What business is it to you?" I asked

"I'm the leader of the Warner Streets, Emaru" he said

"Well it had nothing to do with either you or any of the Streets" I said

"So" Emaru said "we don't like people coming in our territory with a gun"

"I wanna see this Darkel" I said

"Fine" Emaru said "he is over at this house anyway"

I stood up and followed Emaru up the stairs of the basement to a front room, there was loads of gangstas standing about, some black some white, but one man stood out, there was one man who was dressed in clothes similar to the man he had sold cocaine to, but this man had a beard.

"Hello" this man said "welcome to my city, I'm Darkel"

"Cut the crap, why did you have orders to knock me out and take me down to the basement?" I asked

"Because, you were found to have a gun in Warner Street territory, we don't like that; we would like to know who you are, what you want and who you work for" Darkel said

"I don't have a name, I don't want anything and I work for Al Capelli" I said

"You work for Al Capelli, we will have to kill you" Darkel said

"You call yourself the leader of this city, you sound like a delusional vagrant to me" I said

Darkel pulled a silver Colt 45 out of his pocket and put it to my head.

"Don't you insult me" Darkel said angrily "I have more followers than your so-called Mafia Don Al Capelli could ever have, if you insult me again and leave this city, you will have the leaders and followers of three of the biggest Darkel street gangs on your ass and gangs I run from the cities of Liberty, Los Santos, Vice and Carcer will be on to you. You won't be able to step out the door without a bullet coming your way"

I stood there still in anger at being held against my will.

"Emaru, take him to the Torture room" Darkel said

Emaru grabbed me from behind and that is when I thought I may be able to escape. I knew I could do it in the next five minutes. He took me down some stairs of another attic in his house, he turned on the light and standing there was an electric chair, this is when I saw my chance, I elbowed him in the ribs and threw him down the stairs. He went thudding down about ten steps, no-one was in the room, Emaru was now unconscious, I checked his pocket and I found my Colt 45 that they had stole. I put the weapon to his head and pulled the trigger, there was a sound of thunder and blood went everywhere. Suddenly a Warner goon with an AK47 came down the stairs and shouted out "What the f-". I stopped him in mid sentence with a bullet to the temple. I walked up to him and grabbed the AK off him.

I walked out the room; there was around ten Warner goons standing about in the room where Darkel had just spoken to me, but Darkel was nowhere to be seen. They all saw me and began shooting at me; I tried to run into the kitchen and I felt a bullet to my ankle as I ran, hiding behind a box of groceries lying at the kitchen door I could see the bullets splicing through the box, I loaded up my AK, quickly stood up and shot off a few rounds. Quickly, I closed the door and locked it; I could see the door being blasted with masses of bullets. I decided to search around the kitchen for some better weapons, which is when I saw my briefcase lying in one of the cupboards, I put 6-6-6 into the case and all the money was still there, so I closed it. I found a can of petrol lying in one of the cupboards, I had a clever plan. As the door was trying to be opened, I splashed petrol all over the kitchen. I grabbed a piece of rope and a matchbox from inside one of the drawers and took one of the matches out, I stuck the match on the rope and hung it to the ceiling a few centimetres from the wall, I then glued another match to the wall where it would just touch the rope, then I lit both matches. Smashing the window, I grabbed my case and I climbed out and watched as the Streets tried to get in the door, one of them must have found a key, running away from the window I shot the rope as the gang got in the room.

As I jumped over the fence I heard a massive explosion and the house was on fire. As I started running down the road, hand on my AK carrying my case some Streets started chasing me, bullets whizzing past me I jumped on the bonnet of a green Kuruma driving up to me. I blasted a couple of rounds to the window hitting the man in the car and I jumped in throwing the case in the back, I pushed the lifeless corpse and I noticed the keys were in the ignition so I drove off as the Streets kept on running blasting at me. I decided that I wouldn't take the train back to Shirago.

Around half an hour later I found myself near the mansion of Al Capelli's house that I knew so well, I ditched the car away from the house and began to walk in the house. When I got in the lounge Al, Tony, Toni and Tommy were sitting down, when I got in the house they were all suddenly surprised.

"My god" Al said "what took you so long, you were only supposed to take a few hours to deliver one package"

"I was sidetracked by the Warner Streets; they knocked me out as I was walking down the street and took me to the basement, I then met Darkel"

"F-k, don't tell me you told them you worked for me" Al said worried

"I'm sorry, I did, and I was then told I was going to be tortured, but I managed to escape"

"Don't tell me you killed anyone; please don't tell me you killed anyone" Al said

"I killed Emaru and some other Streets goons"

"We have to get out of here, can we move the robbery forward to tomorrow morning Tommy" Al asked

"Sure" Tommy said "what is going on?"

"Darkel never forgets anything; he knows where we live, if we don't get out of here now, we'll be burnt to death" Al said

"You can move to my place, he doesn't know me" Toni said

Quickly they all rushed to their cars, Fido went into Toni's car and they left the mansion screeching their tyres.

_Darkel, Warner high-rise, Warner, Darkel, 2002_

Darkel was sitting on his ripped to shreds brown couch when one of his goons ran into the room.

"What is it?" Darkel asked

"Emaru's dead, his house is on fire" the goon said

"It's that man who trespassed on Streets territory who worked for the Capelli's; I take this as a personal insult from the Capelli's"

"What do you want me to do?" the goon said

"I want you to arrange to burn the Capelli's mansion to ashes, I want Al Capelli dead, I want his followers dead, I want all his territory to belong to me, and I want that f-ker who burned Emaru's house to be capped, I want you to notify the Streets and the two other Darkel gangs of my actions, I want you to notify the gangs of Liberty, Los Santos, Vice and Carcer about this man who has disrespected me and if they know any associates of this Al Capelli they are to be shot dead"

"It is all noted Darkel, I'll pull some strings" the goon said before walking away

Darkel watched out the window as Emaru's house burned and dreamed of his power that lingered over the streets of Darkel.


	13. Tale 1 Chapter 12 The Bank Job

**Chapter 12 - The Bank Job**

_Fido, Momma's Restaurant, Shirago, 2002_

I was awoken from a deep slumber by someone shouting through in the restaurant. My ankle was still in pain from being shot the day before. I got up, put my black shirt and blue jeans and stumbled through to the restaurant. Al, Tony and Tommy were standing around.

"Look at this" Al shouted at me

He was holding a copy of 'The Shirago Tree'; front page news was a string of murders across the cities of Shirago, Darkel, Liberty, Vice, Los Santos and Carcer, the story beside the headline was news of the Capelli mansion being burnt down to the ground.

"This is your fault Fido" Al shouted angrily at me "because of you my mansion got burnt down"

"Yeah" Tony said "and also all of the murders in these six cities are associates of my father"

"We better do this bank job this morning and get out of Shirago by the afternoon" I said "Have we all got somewhere to go?"

"I have to stay in Shirago" Tony said "I don't want the Capelli's to fall"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea" I said

"I'll hide in this restaurant for a few days" Tony said

The conversation was suddenly interrupted when Toni and his mum came through the door; Toni was carrying a large briefcase. He opened the briefcase, inside was equipment for the job.

"What are you doing Toni?" his mum asked

"It's equipment" Toni replied

"Equipment for exactly what?" she asked

"Look, if you must know it's for a bank job" Toni said

"Do you want me to help you?" she said

"No, but I would like you to find something else interesting to do" Toni said

Toni's mum walked away. Toni took three chrome shotguns out of the case, four blue suits and four bandanas to put over our mouths.

"Now, you all know what we're going to do after the robbery" Toni said

"Yep" Tony said "after the job, we're all going to meet in the warehouse and then we'll split up"

"Correct" Toni said "so what are we all doing after the robbery?"

"I'm going to Caronto in Canada to wait for my friend 8-Ball" I said

"I'll come with you" Tommy said "I've got business in Caronto too"

"I'm retiring in Canada" Al said

"I have to go back to Liberty City" Toni said

"Good, are we ready to begin?" Toni said

"Ready as we'll ever be" Tommy said

Toni, Toni, Tommy and I began to get into the unlicensed black Sentinel. We said goodbye to Al and he wished us luck. I began driving quite fast. Within a few minutes we were near the bank, as we neared the bank we all put our bandanas on our faces and as we were directly outside it I rapidly slammed the brakes on. Toni, Tommy and Toni jumped out the car and ran into the bank. I could hear a shotgun going off and screams from the bank tellers. A few minutes later they ran back to the car. Toni was holding a briefcase, there were no alarms, no police to be chased by outside, none of them even had a scratch. All three of them jumped into the car. I pushed my foot down on the accelerator.

"I take it everything went according to plan" I said

"Yeah, but there was one thing," Tommy said "there was this one wiseguy bank teller who thought he knew the psychology of every bank robber and started talking to me like I was a fool, so guess what I did?"

"Did you cut off one of his fingers and tell him his pinkie was next?" I asked

"No, that's a good one though, I must remember that!" Tommy replied "I blew the guy to smithereens; I don't care if it's in cold blood, he thought he was some sort of wise guy"

I just laughed at this situation and continued concentrating on the road.

A few minutes later I was driving into the door of an old brown warehouse that had obviously been disused for years. As I drove in I saw Al Capelli sitting on an old rickety chair wearing a Capelli Mafia hat. We swiftly stepped out the car.

"Did you get the money then?" Al asked

"Yep" said Tony "and there wasn't one hiccup along the way"

"Good, I just want to get the money and then forget all about crime, I can't wait to go fishing in Canada, I'll be Joe Normal for the first time ever" Al said

"Which town are you going to in Canada?" Tony asked

"The first town that is at least near a lake and has a house I can buy" Al said

"Let's split the money" Toni said

Toni opened the case and split the money into five briefcases, 200 000 Dollars into each. He then handed one of the five briefcases to Al, Tony, Tommy and I. Al began towards the large door carrying his case.

"Is that you away then Dad?" Tony asked

"Yes, good luck with running the Capelli family Mafia son"

"Wait; do you want me to drive you?" Tony asked

"No I'll get a taxi" Al said

And with that Al walked out the door and within a few seconds he was out of sight. We all stood there in a comfortable silence.

"Are you coming back to the restaurant Tony" Toni said "I'll stay with you a few days until I go back to Liberty City"

"I'll drive you to the train station and get my Banshee back" I said "but after that you're on your own"

I jumped back in the unlicensed black Mafia Sentinel and pushed my foot down on the accelerator. As I was nearing the station Toni started looking oddly behind him.

"I don't mean to alarm you Fido" Toni said "but there's a blue Cheetah behind us with blacked out windows, it's been following us since we left the warehouse"

"We better try and lose them" I replied "it might be the SCPD"

I pressed down on the accelerator; the Cheetah began speeding up too. Then I turned the corner to the railway station but then turned into an alleyway and parked behind a skip. I stepped out the car slowly and looked past the blue skip, I saw the blue Cheetah go speeding past.

I opened the Sentinels door again and said "It's clear, I'll make sure the Cheetah's gone". I opened the window to let Toni know if I saw the Cheetah and Toni got into the driver's seat then Tommy walked out with his and my briefcase and gave me it. I walked slowly out of the alleyway and peaked around the corner. The Cheetah was parked a few feet away.

"GET GOING!" I shouted

Toni quickly gained some speed and drove away, but strangely the Cheetah didn't even move one centimetre. It couldn't have been the police; the police wouldn't have made their actions as well known as this and they would have followed Toni and Tony too, they wouldn't just stop as if waiting for me. Whoever was behind the wheel of this car had a personal grudge against me; I shuddered at the thought that this might be that Negro hitman who shot me in Liberty City; the bullet was still in my back where he had shot me.

"What should we do?" Tommy asked

"My Banshee is over the road there" I said "let's run for it; they don't seem to be trying to get us"

We began running to the Banshee, I jumped into the front seat and hotwired it quickly, the engine roared and I pushed my foot down as much as I could. The car began moving, and I was soon doing a fast speed, the Cheetah was still following us.

"Let's get out of this city" I said

"Where will we go?" Tommy asked

"We'll try and lose this car, if it's not gone by Darkel, we'll confront this maniac" I said

"Fido" Tommy said "do you think this is someone sent by Darkel"

"I dread to think" I said


	14. Tale 1 Chapter 13 Flashbacks to a Job

**Chapter 13 – Flashbacks to a Job**

_Bank of Shirago, Shirago, 2002_

It was a quiet day for the bank; they had only received a hand full of customers the entire day. But the banks safe had the entire weeks profit; it was going to be picked up by a security firm in a few hours. All the employees of the bank hated this day, since it was a vulnerable day for robberies. And sure enough today was a day that some robbers had picked to rob the place.

Three men with blue suits and wearing bandanas around their mouths suddenly burst in the door with double shotguns.

"Everybody get down on the ground and shut up!" one of the men said

All of the bank tellers and customers suddenly lay down on the ground; one of the pudgy robbers ran up the stairs.

"Right, in case you're dumb enough not to notice, this is a robbery" the man who seemed to be leading the robbery said

"Nooo" a voice said sarcastically

"Who the fk was that?" the man asked

"Me" the voice said

"Who's me?" the man asked again

"I'm one of the bank tellers" the voice said

A young man with brown hair and wearing thick rimmed black glasses was where the voice came from.

"And I think you are the scum of the earth"

"What the fk did you just call me" the robber asked

"Scum of the earth, I know what people like you are like, if I met you in the street you would be nice to meet, but as soon as you get into a bank and wanna rob you're cocky, you think you know everything" the man said

The robber suddenly faced the chrome double-barrelled shotgun and pulled the trigger. The man's head was blown off, everybody in the bank screamed.

"Look where that attitude got you punk" the robber said as if nothing had happened

"Now let me tell you something people, I have faced more than you ever have in you're whole life, I don't really care what you think, so if anyone wishes to tell me their opinion, you may, but I can't promise I won't take it badly, so you might be lying in blood like this fker, is that understood"

The whole room went quiet for a minute until the man who had cracked the safe holding the large briefcase obviously full of money came running down the stairs.

"C'mon guys lets g…" he stopped mid-sentence seeing the blood spattered corpse "What the fk is happening here, who did this?"

"Don't look at me" the other man said "it was Tommy"

"Nice one" Tommy said "now the whole god damn bank knows my name"

"Tommy, I'll never forgive you for this, this wasn't meant to be a violent job" the man with the case said

"Well the man insulted me, not just me, all of us, he called us scum man" the man named Tommy said

The man with the case looked like he was going to argue back but then stopped and said "Let's get out of here before the cops come".

And with that they were out of door, the bank were left with a blood-stained carpet and One Million Dollars down.

"I think I know who that was" one of the customers said to the bank manager clearing it up later

"Who?" the manager asked

"Tommy Vercetti, I could recognise that voice anywhere" the customer said "will you phone the police

"No, I'll inform someone higher than police" the manager said

"Who is that?" the customer asked

"The underground leader of Darkel" the manager said

_Darkel, Warner high-rise, Warner, Darkel, 2002_

The phone suddenly began ringing as Darkel was sitting on his grubby damaged brown sofa. Outside Emaru's house was now in ashes after being extinguished by the Darkel Fire Department. Darkel suddenly picked up the phone.

"Hello" Darkel said

"Hello, the bank manager of Shirago Bank, Tommy Vercetti robbed our bank today" the person on the other side of the line said

"Your joking, Tommy Vercetti is in Shirago?" Darkel exclaimed in surprise

"Yes" the bank manager said

"Thanks for letting me know" Darkel said before hanging up the phone

"You know what?" Darkel said to one of his goons

"What?"

"Tommy Vercetti is in Shirago, I think he is working with the Capelli's and that man who burned down Emaru's house is also working with him" Darkel said

"You could be correct"

"I've got a call to make"

Darkel pushed the numbers into the phone and the phone began ringing.

"Who is this?" the voice on the other line said

"It's Darkel" Darkel said

"Can you call me back; I'm kinda busy; I'm following that person you said was in Shirago, Fido"

"Keep on following him, don't lose track of him" Darkel said before clunking the receiver down.


	15. Tale 1 Chapter 14 The End of the Line

**Chapter 14 - The End of the Line**

_Fido, Red Banshee, on the highway to Darkel, 2002_

It was the weirdest thing that had ever happened to me, there was someone following us but they didn't even make an attempt to try and stop us in the middle of the highway, there were no bullets being shot. I dreaded to think what psychology this person driving had. We had put the hood up on the car so if the man in the car tried to shoot he wouldn't be able to do it with ease.

"Fido, I'm getting worried by this guy, who does he think he is?" Tommy asked

"I dunno Tommy" I said

"When are we gonna try and stop him?" Tommy asked

"I know a park just off this highway, it's on this map. We'll turn and then shoot at the car, have you got a weapon?" I questioned

"I've got a double barrelled shotgun" Tommy

"I've got an Uzi" I said

As I neared the park I took a swift hard left turn and smashed right through the gates with a tremendous force, I spun round right away narrowly missing the pond and Tommy opened the roof. I blasted my Uzi at the car and Tommy shot at the wheels with his shotgun. We stopped when Tommy had blown all the wheels out; the car seemed to be bullet proof. Suddenly out of the car came two figures, we didn't stop to see who, as soon as we had stopped shooting, we made a run for it. We could hear the bullet shots behind us. As we dodged the bullets there were loads of bystanders screaming. Suddenly after a few minutes of running we came to a brick wall, it was a dead end. The two men came up to us before we could even begin climbing the wall. One of the men was... Joey Leone, he was wearing the same Mafia suit as when we had met before and he had an AK47. The other man I recognised, but I couldn't remember where from, somewhere in the dark past. This man was a negro; he was wearing a light blue jacket with jeans and a blue hat and he was holding a Desert Eagle. That is how I remembered him; it was the hitman who had shot me, I recognised him from the jacket, but I also somehow remembered him from his face. I distinctly remember not seeing his face after he had shot me, so I had seen him before he had shot me. We dropped our weapons on the ground.

"Well, look who we have here," Joey said "it seems we have a double catch, we have caught two Leone enemies, Fido and Tommy Vercetti, Vercetti you're an ex-Forelli man aren't you?"

"That was a long time ago" Tommy said

"Yes but now you're working for the Capelli's which is just as bad" Joey said "and as for you Fido, I think I should just blast you to pieces just now, do you think you can escape the Leone's, we would still catch you no matter how far you went no matter how low you hide, you mute"

"I'm no mute" I said

Joey chuckled and looked towards the hitman who was standing looking down at the ground "The assholes learned to talk, check that" Joey said

The hitman nodded in forced agreement

"Fido meet my friend Carl Johnson" Joey said "he's the man who should have had you dead but somehow you managed to escape the clutches of both of us, well now I'm ready to take my revenge, you should have been dead months ago, and after we get you we'll get your other traitor friend Toni Cipriani, who we know you're working with"

Carl Johnson, Carl Johnson, Carl Johnson. I searched my mind for that name, then it clicked, Carl Johnson was Catalina's boyfriend before she met me way back in 1992. But this man wasn't the CJ that I had met, the man I met seemed to be a gang banger from some ghetto in Los Santos, this man seemed like a professional hired hitman. But it was CJ, you could tell by his face.

"So how do you two wanna die?" Joey asked "In a hail of bullets or one single bullet to the temple"

Suddenly a bang was heard, Joey was now lying on the floor headless in a pool of blood. I looked up to see who had blasted him. It was Toni Cipriani.

"I knew something was up" Toni said now placing his shotgun to the hitmans head, the hitman dropped his Desert Eagle "as soon as I left I knew something wasn't right, I dropped Tony off around the corner and hurriedly followed you"

"You shouldn't have" Tommy said picking up the shotgun "we could've managed by ourselves"

"So do you want me to waste this piece of trash or what?" Toni asked

"No" I said "leave him to us"

"If you say so" Toni said before hurriedly walking away

"So we meet again" the hitman said

"You're Carl Johnson aren't you" I said

"There's no point in telling you any more, you're going to waste me anyway" Carl said

"I might not" I said

"How would you not?" Carl asked

"If you told me why you shot me in Liberty, and then followed me to Darkel" I said

"One word, M-O-N-E-Y" Carl replied

"Money? You waste people just for money, so you don't, I mean didn't work for the Leone's?" I asked

"No, I hardly know Joey Leone, I didn't even know who you were until I saw you just a minute ago" Carl said "When I shot you in Liberty I saw you from behind so I thought you were just another punk"

"Are you telling the truth?" I asked

"Fo' sho'" Carl said

"Why do you need this money so badly?" I asked

"My hood has gone down the drain in the last few years; I need money to buy weapons to fight against the Ballas since they've took over all our land except Grove Street, I promised to my bro' Sweet that I would get enough money to buy weapons" Carl said

"Would you help us if we gave you money?" I asked

"Fido have you gone off your head?" Tommy asked "you're offering help to a hitman that shot you"

"Shut up Tommy" I said "I know this man from a long time ago, well we met briefly"

"I would gladly help you if you gave me money to send back to my brother" Carl said

"Only if you apologize for shooting me" I said

"Only if you apologize for stealing my girlfriend" Carl said

"That b-tch double crossed me nine years later" I said

We both laughed and shook hands, Tommy didn't look very happy. Suddenly the beep I had waited weeks for suddenly sounded out of my pager.

'FIDO, MEET ME IN CARONTO TONIGHT, 8-BALL' the message said

"What is that Fido?" Tommy asked

"My pager, 8-Ball asked me to stay in Shirago until he had finished his business then we were to meet, would you two come with me" I asked

"I'll come with you" CJ said "I've never been to Canada"

Tommy looked with a gloomy face and agreed too.

"Who is this 8-Ball?" CJ asked

"One of my old friends" I said

Carl took off his blue jacket and hat and threw the Desert Eagle away; he then took all of Joey Leone's money out of his pocket.

"Well I hope you trust me" CJ said "I never want to be a hitman ever again"

We strolled out of the park and then followed along the pavement of the highway. Tommy Vercetti, Carl Johnson and I began towards Canada as we watched the sunset fall of what had been a hectic day for all three of us. We continued strolling and dreamed of what lay in store for us. An hour or so later of walking and we were at the borders of Canada, we had no baggage and we had all threw our weapons away on the way there. We walked across the border as daylight turned to night.

_They all lived happily after... well until the next big criminal activity came along._

_Fido introduced Tommy and Carl to 8-Ball, the four then managed to work well together for a few years._

_Tommy managed to run his criminal empire in Vice while living in Caronto._

_Carl never betrayed Fido and Tommy and he sent as much money as he could to Sweet, the Orange Grove Family soon were a much stronger gang than the Ballas in Los Santos._

_Fido managed to kill Darkel a few years later._

**THE END**

GTA: Twin Tales 2 coming soon…


End file.
